


IRREVOCABLE

by kwuintessence



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwuintessence/pseuds/kwuintessence
Summary: The Gods above must be playing a terrible joke on him. Mino easily spots him in the crowd - tilting his head in the exact same way he did three years ago as he laughed, the corners of his eyes creasing into familiar pretty crescents, his brown locks falling over his eyes. The sight not only renders Mino speechless, it also starts up a heavy unsteady pounding in his chest.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

If Mino listens earnestly, he can hear _him_ in the dark and feel his eyes prudently watching his every move. The moon silently hanging right above surveyed them from outside the window, casting shadows on the comely face and lithe figure of the person lying beside him.

_“Mino…”_ he heard him say, barely audible. He turns his head silently and a pale hand slowly reached out and pulled his face closer. Mino exhaled loudly as velveteen lips slowly moved against his in an agonizingly gentle pace. Tilting his head slightly, Mino deepened their kiss, slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth. A sigh of gratification fell against his lips; _it’s been too long, too damn long._ Mino can feel his tears coming, can feel himself being made whole.

He wrapped his arms around _him_ , holding _him_ tightly in place, savoring the long lost feel of his heated skin sliding against his. _“I’m sorry…”_ Mino murmurs against his partner’s hot mouth, careful not to break contact. Freeing a hand, he interlaced their fingers and let out a shaky breath. _“…I’m so sorry…”_

.

.

_“Appa! Appa!”_

Leaving the realm of dreams, Mino wakes to small hands squishing the sides of his face like a stress ball. Bleary eyed, he stares at the little boy he had cradled in his arms since the night before.

_“Minguk is hungry~”_

The corners of Mino’s mouth couldn’t help but curl upwards at the adorable pouting child now staring right at him. Pinching his soft puffed cheeks, Mino pulled him close and rubbed their noses together.

_“Where is appa’s good morning kiss?”_ He asks, lazily running his fingers through the boy’s soft hair. The child wrinkled his nose in mock distaste, making Mino chuckle, he eagerly returned it with a sad pouting expression.

Minguk poked his cheek after a moment and cupping Mino’s face in his little hands, he started pecking him affectionately. Mino melts at his son’s antics and is all smiles, eyes disappearing completely. Grabbing the young boy, he rolls around with him on the bed and starts to tickle him, their joint laughter along with the sound of springs creaking resounding all over their apartment.

.

.

Taking a pair of bowls from the kitchen cupboard and with the sound of a Japanese cartoon playing cheerily in the background, Mino pours cereal in them. It’s been half a year since he moved to Osaka from Yongin and about a year since his hellishly messy divorce was finalized. Marriage at 20 didn’t work out. They were both too young, too reckless, and too hot-headed to know any better – now at 22, he’s a divorced man and a father to one.

The sound of hurried little feet slapping against polished hard-wood broke Mino’s train of thoughts. Seconds later his son is standing in front of him, cheeks flushed, a big grin on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

_“Appa! Come…”_ The boy excitedly urges, tugging his hand and dragging him out to the living room.

As the cartoon’s theme song plays, Minguk starts swaying to the beat. Singing along to it, he bops his head cutely and even throws Mino a wink and a couple air kisses. Mino pretends to catch and eat them, making the child squeal in delight.

.

.

By 10AM the two of them are out the door. It’s a Saturday and with Mino not having work on weekends, he reserves those days for outings with his son. Glancing at his watch and realizing that they’ve only got eight minutes before their train leaves, Mino lifts him off the ground and runs with him to the train station at full speed. They make it in the train car just in time, with Minguk worriedly looking over him and patting his shoulder as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

It was by all means a glorious day and Dotonbori as usual is alive and teeming with people. Perturbed about his son’s well-being (i.e. getting squished in such a crowd), Mino hoists him up on his hip before walking down a complex alley lined with a variety of multicolored food carts and novelty shops. The smell of takoyaki, yakisoba and okonomiyaki lingered in the air.

_“Appa, Minguk is thirsty.”_

Mino stared at the young boy and adjusted the little cap on his head, immediately scanning his surroundings for a nearby cart that sold drinks or a vending machine. He spots one easily, just a few steps away, next to an age old shop that sold stationery supplies. It’s been a while since he’s visited one of those. He pauses a bit, a small smile unconsciously making its way on his face as distant memories of sealed envelopes bearing his hand-written name on them flashed in his mind.

There were times that he’d find them carefully tucked in his bag, other times they are on the empty pillow next to his, on certain days it’s on the fridge being held up by a small magnetic photo of the two of them together. The letters kept within each one started and ended the same way every time.

 

_My love, M._

_Yours only, J._

 

_“Appa?”_ Mino’s attention snaps back at Minguk who was now scratching the side of his neck. Mino sets him down and follows him as he runs to the vending machine and excitedly picks out a juice box. A few taps and a couple coins later, Minguk is happily sipping an orange flavored drink and Mino watches him fondly. Just then, someone came rushing out of the stationery shop and crashed into him.

_“Gomenasai…”_ The person that crashed into him uttered, in a voice that sounded not only rushed but strangely familiar, _“Hountou ni, gomenasai!”_

An odd twinge of pain suddenly arose in his chest, not sharp, a dull ebbing ache. Mino pressed his lips together, this feeling – _he hadn’t felt it in a long time._ He quickly looked back, but the person that ran into him was already quite a distance away. The stranger’s brown locks and his long sleeve gray cardigan lightly fluttering in the breeze.

_“Do you know him, appa?”_ Mino briefly glanced down at his son’s face. He didn’t answer him, he wasn’t so sure himself. Taking Minguk’s hand in his, Mino watched the stranger for a while and as he ducked into a corner where his eyes can no longer follow, Mino unconsciously sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

.

.

Mino was not only exhausted, he was extremely hungry as well. The two of them had spent so much time at the toy shop, leaving it a few yens poorer and with two heavy bags slung on his arm. He and Minguk are now wearily searching for a nice place to have late lunch at. Father and son glanced at various window displays of plastic food models that not only left both of them much hungrier, it also made decision making much harder.

_“Appa! Look! They have a vroom-vroom!’_ Mino looks at what Minguk is pointing at, a kids meal. On top of a [blue car-shaped container](http://i332.photobucket.com/albums/m322/elitejean/car-bento.jpeg~original) was some pasta, a burger with demi-glace sauce (patty only), a couple sausages, rice and some karaage.

_“That looks good! Should we eat there?”_ He asks. Minguk breaks into a grin and nods more times than necessary, soon he is exuberantly skipping his way to the entrance while dragging him along.

The two of them end up getting seated by the window. Mino set his bags down while Minguk climbed up on the seat across his and scrambled to sit upright. A server came by not long after bringing with her two tall glasses of water and the menu. After informing Mino of the specials they had that day, she left them, promising to return once they’re ready to place their order.

Mino already knew what Minguk wanted, but he was still undecided. The steak special featured on the front page had Mino salivating but the assortment of curries shown on the next page was mighty tempting as well. It didn’t help that an assortment of noodles followed on the page after that, from ramen to udon to soba. In soup or pan-fried.

_“Appa, hayaku! Minguk is hungry!”_ Mino peeks at his son from the side of the menu. Minguk had his lips pursed, his head resting on his little hands and his eyes all tiny and cute from his poor attempt to glare at him and failing adorably at it.

He calls the attendant over soon after and carefully tells her what they both wanted. A few nods later and after reading his order a final time, she leaves the two and heads to the kitchen. Around 15 minutes later, she is back. On one arm was Minguk’s kids meal, covered with a transparent plastic dome and on her other arm was his order, medium steak with a side of garlic roasted fingerling potatoes.

The two of them started on their meal the moment it was set down before them, with Mino considerately pausing every now and then to watch his son. Twirling some of Minguk’s pasta on his fork, he gets the child to open his mouth and feeds it to him. Halfway through their meal, someone passed by Mino, catching his attention. He turned his head back in curiosity and openly stared. _Isn’t that the same guy from earlier?_

The guy had his back to him and was talking to the attendant that served them. She was flustered Mino noticed, her cheeks burning bright red. She kept looking down on the floor and then back up at the guy in the gray cardigan. _Is he upset with her? Complaining, perhaps?_ Nah, that couldn’t be it. Neither of them was raising their voice and now the female server is even smiling and leaning forward.

The unknown guy then took his wallet from his pocket and paid, while waiting for his change and his receipt, he tugged the sleeves of his cardigan up revealing bright fair skin. And as the guy in the counter  shook his head and lifted his arm to move his hair away from his face, Mino bit his lip and held his breath, his heart rate tripling…

_“Appa! Can I have this?”_ Minguk was tugging his sleeve and pointing at his steak, his fork tucked between his lips, staring up at him.

_“S-sure..”_ Mino blinks a few times.

He quickly turned his attention back at the front counter but the guy in the gray cardigan was no longer there. He swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry - wishing for a fleeting moment that the guy that intrigued him was still hanging around. He exhaled loudly, fingers gripping his utensils tightly.

_“Sir, is everything alright?”_ Mino almost jumped off his seat in surprise. _When did she get here?_ He wondered. Mino shifted in his seat, licked his now dry lips and nodded.

_“Yes, um, but are you alright?”_ He carefully returned, smiling faintly.

The server stared at him with an odd expression on her face but replied nonetheless, _“I am. Sir.”_

_“But the guy from earlier…”_ Mino stopped, catching himself.

_“Look, um…”_ He hesitated; the server said nothing and simply stared at him. Mino, feeling his cheeks burn, averted his gaze. _What are you saying?_ He berated himself. _Shut up! Just shut up!_

_“We don’t know his name but he comes by every now and then. He’s very kind...”_ she leaned forward, _“…and very good looking!”_

_“Come again?”_ He knew he must have looked like a fish underwater, but he was very much caught off guard. It would have been less embarrassing for him too if he had kept that in his head and not spoken it.

_“I, erm…”_ Mino started in an attempt to salvage whatever it was of him that had gotten damaged during their short exchange but the server cut him off.

_“We’ve all got a bit of a crush on him and we’ve all been trying to get his number or his email, his name too. No luck yet.”_ she sighed and dramatically shook her head, _“He’s got such a disarming smile too, it’s really not fair.”_

Mino found himself relaxing a bit, he even started laughing as she pulled away.

.

.

After finishing their rather late lunch, Mino and his son stopped by an ice cream parlor. Mino left his bags at two open seats and carried Minguk to the counter, both of them staring at the tubs of ice cream displayed. Mino settled for a scoop of rocky road and strawberry on a waffle cone while Minguk went for mint chocolate chip and bubble gum on a sugar cone.

Father and son went back to their seats to eat the cold sweet treat, with Mino keeping a careful watch on his son and making sure that it doesn’t get on his clothes. Less than ten minutes later, Mino is done and Minguk is halfway through his. He takes his phone out of his pocket and takes a few shots of Minguk cutely eating his ice cream. Moments later he is sending the images to his parents back in Yongin.

His phone starts ringing a few minutes later, his mother’s face showing on the screen. Mino is quick to pick up her call, pressing the mobile device to his ear.

_“Mom!”_ Mino chirps, a big grin on his face.

_“I saw the photos. How are you and Minguk?”_

Mino glances at his son and dabs the corner of his mouth with a napkin _, “We’re great. We’re at Dotonbori right now.”_

_“That’s good! You should spend more time with Minguk. Don’t go leaving him too long in the care of others.  I’m sending you something…gbgjpfghyjupvf…”_

Mino furrowed his brows, _“What did you say mom?”_

_“…gfrlbfrjflek…kjuirghbhbcn…”_

_“I can’t hear you. Hold on.”_ Mino turns to his son who was still busy with his ice-cream.

_“Mingukkie, appa is just going to be over there for a bit to talk to grandma. Stay here, okay?”_

Minguk nods, mouth full of ice cream. Mino lightly pats his head and glances at him a final time before hurriedly stepping out.

_“Mom, can you hear me now?”_

_“Mino! Aish~ I said I’m sending you…”_

Their conversation doesn’t last that long., just a mere six minutes. Mino smiles as he slips his phone in his pocket and makes his way back to the shop. Talking with his mom always greatly comforted him, especially now that it’s just him and Minguk and a country away at that. However, his smile ultimately disappeared the moment he stepped back in the shop. Their bags are right where he left them, only now the seat next to his is empty.

Apprehension instantly took root in Mino’s heart. He quickly scanned the occupants of the shop and after not seeing Minguk in there he rushed back out, hoping that his son had simply stepped out and followed him earlier.

.

.

_“Appa!”_ A small child called out, wandering by himself on an empty street. A gale passed through rattling the trees, scaring him as they emitted a low howling sound. His grip tightened on his ice-cream cone, its contents have melted leaving a sticky trail down his arm and a puddle of pink on the asphalt.  He stayed rooted on the spot, tears starting to pool at the corner of his eyes.

_“Appa!”_ He tried again, “ _Appa!”_ But there was no response. His dad was still not there, he couldn’t see him anywhere. Fear started to creep into his tiny little heart and as another strong gust of wind tore through and the awful howling started, Minguk crouched down dropping his ice-cream cone on the ground. _“Appa!!!!!”_

.

.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello everyone! _Thought I'd start off easy._ As you've already noticed, **there's a tiny mix of Japanese** in this fic. From now on, I will be listing  translationsfor those, down here. Don't worry, there won't be a lot. Just a bit here and there. As always, **let me know what you think by leaving a review**. _If you would like to read more of this fic,_ **don't forget to subscribe.** Thank you so much for reading! It's quite late where I am so I'm off but I will catch you all again soon~

**_"Gomenasai..."_ ** (I'm sorry...)

**_"Hontou ni, gomenasai!"_ ** (I'm really very sorry!)

**Karaage** (Battered Deep-Fried Pieces of Chicken)

**Hayaku** (Hurry ALSO Hurry up!)


	3. Chapter 3

A lot of things flit in Mino’s distraught mind, heart beating wildly in his chest, his eyes determined. Walking so fast, searching every nook, and every cranny. His lungs burned with each intake of air he took - his hands were covered in sweat, lightly trembling. He’d turn this whole city upside down if he had to.

As minutes ticked by without Minguk in his arms, the closer he got to losing his grasp on his sanity. A twinge of guilt worms its way in his chest, prodding him mercilessly but he knew that of all things he must steel himself.

 _“I’m sorry. So sorry…”_ Mino apologizes and bows repeatedly. Swallowing the thick lump in his throat that won’t seem to go away no matter how many times he’s already done so. His mouth goes dry as the man, a father like himself, stared him down. He had not intended to, grabbing another child that in his frantic mind resembled his own.

.

.

 _He didn’t mean to._ The little boy thought, now deeply regretting following the cute puppy he saw sitting outside the shop window. He sniffed a few more times, wiping his tear streaked face with the back of his little hands. He slowly stood up, moving away from the rivulets of his ice cream melting on the ground.

There was no one else in sight and the willowy trees that lined the street kept shaking about in a way that terrified him, making sounds that to his ears are both unfamiliar and scary. Big dark shadows resembling shapeless monsters were projected on the ground, looking as if they’d bite if he wasn’t careful.

 _Where are you appa?_ He wondered in his little head, his hand tightly balled in his sides. _What if appa can’t find me? What if I can’t see appa again?_

And with those thoughts, the child felt a renewed tight squeeze in his chest - a squeeze that hurt so much more than that time he fell and scraped his knee. Soon tears were once more pooling from the corner of his eyes.

_Mingukkie, look at appa. Don’t cry. Boys should be brave._

The boy paused, a certain memory playing in his mind. He recalls what his appa had told him when they had gone to visit the doctor last time and got shots together. He had cried lots then but his appa seemed so brave and strong, smiling at him and not even flinching one bit as the _‘bad’_ long needle _‘bit him’_.

Minguk had always wanted to be just like his appa, _invincible_ , like one of those seasoned heroes that fight evil villains that he watches on TV. And so, with renewed determination, Minguk willed himself to stop crying. He had never seen the heroes on TV do that. Sniffling, he looked at the sky above and watched the clouds as they slowly passed by.

_I wonder what appa is doing. Does he miss Minguk too?_

He felt a bit better after a while, his chest no longer felt like it was being tightly squeezed. What he wanted most now was to see his appa again and go home, where it was safe. Singing his favorite butterfly song, Minguk with his newly-found gallantry set-off to find him.

 

나비야 나비야 (nabiya nabiya)

[Hey butterfly, Hey butterfly.]

이리 날아 오너라 (iri nara onuhra)

[Come fly over here!]

노랑 나비, 흰 나비 (norang nabi huin nabi)

[Yellow butterfly, White butterfly.]

춤을 추며 오너라 (choomul choomyuh onuhra)

[Dance while you come.]

봄바람에 꽃잎도 (bombarameh ggotipdo)

[In the spring wind the flower petals as well.]

방긋방긋 웃으며 (banggutbangut ootumyuh)

[Smiling, smiling while laughing.]

참새도 짹짹짹 (chamsedo jjekjjekjjek)

[The sparrows also chirp chirp chirp.]

노래하며 춤춘다 (norehamyuh choomchoonda)

[Singing as they dance!]

 

Just right after he finished singing his song, he saw someone pass by. It was a tall young man with fluffy brown hair wearing a gray cardigan. Minguk stopped in his tracks and slightly tilted his head, that man seemed very familiar. He thought about it some more, tilting his head to the other side, then realization hit him - it was the same young man he had seen earlier that day, the one his appa was watching dolefully from when they got juice at the vending machine.

Minguk wondered for a bit why that was so. In any case, he finally found someone who can definitely aid him. Minguk’s mood shifted and instantaneously he felt relieved and excited. Surely, that person will help him find his appa! He started to wave his hands and run towards the young man at full-speed but in his haste he ended up tripping and falling on the ground

 _“Daijoubu?”_ [Are you alright?]

Minguk blinked a few times, behind the person who had just asked him a question, the sky was now lightly tinged in warm rich hues of orange and red. Minguk wordlessly stared up at him in awe as his hair lightly shimmered under the setting sun. He had the prettiest sparkly eyes he had ever seen. He also smelled somewhat sweet and nostalgic - the faint scent reminded Minguk of birthday parties for two and blowing out brightly lit candles.

 _“Ouji mitai…”_ [Prince-like…] He couldn’t help but later on blurt out in amazement.

The young man started to laugh softly and in his young eyes it all seemed so magical. Minguk felt like smiling just by seeing him smile, and for a moment, everything felt fine - nothing hurt and there was no longer anything to be afraid of. The stranger resembled the prince depicted in his picture book at home. He seemed really nice and very gentle. Minguk liked him a lot already.

The pretty looking stranger helped him up to his feet and started gently patting his clothes, even tying his shoelaces. Minguk let him, enjoying the attention being showered on him. After that, the young man pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket.

 _“Koko de chotto matte ne.”_ [Wait here for a bit. Ok.]

Minguk didn’t want to let him go, he felt safer having him around, but he couldn’t muster the courage to ask him to stay either. He could only silently watch him disappear around the corner, his heart getting that weird squeeze again once he was out of sight. He was tempted to run over and follow after him but his words ran again in his ears and he was rooted on the spot.

Seconds later, to Minguk’s relief, the young man returned affably waving his hand. He crouched down and started to gently wipe Minguk’s face with his damp handkerchief. After that he wiped his arms and his sticky hands.

 _“Doushita no? Mayotte imasu ka?”_ [What happened? Are you lost?]

 _“Kimi wa…”_ Minguk met his gaze and smiled. “... _appa no tomodachi desu ne!”_

[You are...my dad’s friend, right!]

.

.

He slowly blinked back at the adorable looking little boy expectantly staring at him. He didn’t know much people that have children of their own and those few that he did know - let’s just say he knew and remembered each child quite well. And this kid, cute as he was, was most certainly not one of them.

It was an unexpected meeting and ridiculous as it may sound, the little boy wasn’t the only one with a dilemma. He had ended up here by chance, being _lost_ as well. He cleared his throat and pulled back a bit to stand. It was interesting that the child seemed to know how to speak both Korean and Japanese. He definitely had not met one of those.

 _“O-namae wa nandesu ka?”_ [What’s your name?] He asked.

 _“Minguk.”_ The child replied. _“Song Minguk.”_

He nodded a bit, contemplating. He has plenty of Korean peers, unfortunately, he couldn’t recall any of them being Song’s. In any case, he certainly can’t leave the child there by himself. Besides, the little boy was already gripping his hand and smiling up at him. _Oh, God. He’s really adorable._

 _Well, this won’t do._ He thought to himself while smiling at the boy in return, gently squeezing back the tiny hand in his for assurance. He couldn't very well tell such a young child that an adult like him was just as lost.

He took his phone out of his pocket, deciding to stop being stubborn for once and look up directions. Had it been any other day he wouldn’t have minded walking around a bit more, but now that he’s got this little boy with him who looked a little worn out, it just wasn’t right to do so. He recalled passing by a mini mart on his way there, maybe they should go there for a bit. The kid looked like he’d been out there for a while, a treat might just do him good.

It was nice and cool inside the mini mart, he sighed in satisfaction. Coming there was the right thing. Also, he could ask the workers there for help with directions. Dotombori had a lot of tiny little alleys that branched out in odd directions and even with a map, one could still get lost. He turned to the little boy beside him who was still tightly gripping his hand.

 _“Why don’t you go find something you like?”_ He told the child, crouching down. _“I’ll be right here. I just need to talk to that ‘oniisan’ over there.”_ He finished, pointing at the man standing behind the counter.

The little boy shook his head and clung to him even more. _Ah! he’s really cute!_ He thought, liking the way the child just burrowed himself into his arms.

 _“Should we go together?”_ He asked, the little boy slowly lifted his head and nodded.

.

.

 _“Mingukkie...”_ The young man laughed a bit, staring at him. _“What to do?”_

He seemed flustered, Minguk noticed, his cheeks turning a nice shade of red. _Like apples._

_“Is it alright for me to call you that? Mingukkie.”_

He beamed at him and nodded a few times, that’s how his appa usually called him. Also, he liked the way his name sounded when the young man called him that. His voice was soft and delicate, different from his appa’s deep booming one. The young man seemed very pleased by this; he smiled at him and gently patted his head.

After that, the two of them went towards the back of the mart where various drinks and food items were on display.

_“What would you like to drink, Mingukkie?”_

Minguk felt something nice and warm growing in his chest. He really liked the way the young man called him by his name. He stared at the beverages lined up in front of them but there was so many and it was hard to choose. There was one he saw on TV but his appa won’t buy it for him. His eyes searched the shelves for it but he couldn’t find it anywhere, just then he was lifted off the ground.

_“Gomen ne. This ‘oniichan’ didn’t realize you couldn’t see the top.”_

_Oniichan?_ Does that mean it was alright for him to start calling the young man that? Minguk wasn’t sure but he felt shy about asking him it now. [Oniichan, Oniisan = Older Brother]

 _“Ah!”_ The young man suddenly exclaimed. _“I saw this on TV. Want it?”_

Minguk’s eyes grew wide in delight, a smile instantly forming on his lips. It was the drink he was looking for. _Waah! This ‘princely oniichan’ is so awesome!_

They ended up getting the same drink along with corndogs slathered in ketchup and mustard - one of his favorites. His ‘oniichan’ lifted him up to one of the tall seats that were lined up on one side of the store, looking out into the streets.

Once they were both comfortably seated, his ‘oniichan’ took his drink and uncapped it for him. He handed it back to Minguk with a smile. He then tucked a napkin on his shirt and handed him a corndog. Holding Minguk’s hand along with it, he blew air into it to cool it.

 _“Be careful. It’s hot.”_ He said with a wink.

His newly minted ‘oniichan’ then waved over the man behind the counter. Minguk continued to blow air to cool his corndog as he watched the other man approach them.

_“Sumimasen, can you tell me where the nearest ‘[koban](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/K%C5%8Dban)’ is?”_

[Excuse me, _can you tell me where the nearest ‘police box’ is?_ ]

The man nodded and moved closer to his ‘oniichan’. Minguk watched them, still holding his corndog in a stick in one hand.

 _“I see.”_ He hears his pretty new ‘oniichan’ say moments later, nodding while pointing at something on his mobile device. _“I think I've got it now. Thank you so much for your help!”_

.

.

Having detailed directions made him feel a whole lot better and 10-times lighter. He slipped his phone in his pocket before bringing his attention back to the child sitting beside him.

 _“Why didn’t you eat it?”_ His brows furrowed seeing the untouched corndog still in Minguk’s grasp. _“Is it still hot?”_

The child shook his head. _“Together. Minguk wants to eat together with on..oniichan...”_

He felt his heart swell then. _What a thoughtful child._ His parents seemed to have thought him well and loved him much. Taking his own corndog, he playfully brought it together to Minguk’s before taking a bite. The child after seeing him bite into his, did the same.

 _“Mmm...”_ He hasn’t had one of those, not that he remembers. It was nicely deep-fried and the cooked golden brown layer didn’t feel oily or greasy. The hotdog sitting inside was tender and quite juicy. With the ketchup being slightly sweet, the mustard went very well with it and gave it an extra zing.

He turned to Minguk and watched him eat. Once again, he couldn't help but find the little boy so very endearing. It didn’t take long for his mind to wander back to what Minguk had told him earlier.

_“Mingukkie, were you with your appa and eomma?”_

_“Boku wa ‘eomma’ ga imasen.”_ [I don’t have a mom.]

He felt everything come to a stop. That wasn’t what he had expected at all. Despite having said such a thing, the child didn’t seem affected by it as he was. Minguk just went on eating his corndog and bopping his head to a beat that was most definitely playing only in his mind.

He put his corndog down, uncapped his drink and took a few gulps. Hoping that it can help dispel the sudden pang he felt just now. It tasted sweet, almost like jam - strawberry jam.

_“Minguk and appa are together so it’s alright.”_

He found himself caught off-guard again. Not only did Minguk have a way with his words, he seemed to have better insight too than most children his age.

_“Mingukkie, what’s your appa like?”_

_“Takkai.”_ [Tall] Minguk tells him, raising one hand up in the air to express it.

 _“What else?”_ He inquired, growing curious of the man who raised such a lovely child.

Minguk started to say a few words, counting them off with his tiny fingers.

 _“Kakkoi.”_ [Cool]

 _“Yasashii.”_ [Gentle]

 _“Tsuyoi”_ [Strong]

 _“Kawaii.”_ [Cute]

 _“Kawaii?”_ He found himself repeating, brow raised. Children don’t normally find their parents cute after all. And if they ever did, he doubted that they would vocally admit it. Then again, Minguk is still very young.

 _“Hai.”_ [Yes] The child answered, nodding. _“Kawaii demo...”_ [Cute but...]

 _“Kawaii demo...”_ [Cute but...] He repeated again, pressing closer.

 _“Babo.”_ [Korean - Stupid] Minguk abruptly finished.

The child stared up at him, repeating his words in a full sentence.

 _“Boku no appa ga kawaii desu demo sugoku babo.”_ [My dad is cute but really stupid.]

He had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. He couldn’t resist giggling though. In any case, he found Minguk’s father to be an extremely interesting man and he greatly looked forward to meeting him very soon. For now, he decided to go back to eating his corndog.

_“Did you fight with my appa?”_

_Why would this child think that?_ He wondered while shaking his head. _“No, why?”_

_“My appa was watching you. He looked sad.”_

_“He was?”_ He questioned. “ _He did?_ ”

Minguk nodded, taking another bite. _“You bumped into my appa.”_

Now that he thought about it, he did bump into someone earlier that day. Since he was in a rush that time, he couldn’t really remember it well. He’ll just apologize again to Minguk’s dad when he sees him again later.

.

.

Mino didn’t have much thoughts at all as he made his way to the koban [police box]. He was only a few blocks away when he had gotten the call.

His Minguk was alright. _Someone_ had found him.

He couldn’t recall much of the conversation, all he could really hear was the sound of his blood rushing in his head in relief. He felt ecstatic and nauseous all at once, with nervousness still running in his veins not quite having worn off.

Minutes later, Mino slams into the automatic glass doors of the koban. Inside he spots his son sitting on a chair by himself. Minguk who was startled by the noise looked up and met his gaze, his lips instantly curving into a big smile. He got off his chair and ran towards the door, towards him.

_“Appa! Appa!”_

As the automatic glass doors slid open, Mino rushed in and without reservation for the police officer who abruptly grabbed him - he took his son into his arms, holding him like his life depended on it.

 _“Where did you go?!”_ His voice was getting higher now. _“Appa was looking everywhere for you!”_

 _“Sumimasen.”_ A firm voice intervened; Mino only now realizes the firm grip on his arm. _“I’d like to see an ID, please.”_

Mino swallows, his mind not quite wrapping around the officers words. They had to be repeated a few times before he finally put Minguk down and reached into his pocket for his wallet. Taking his photo ID out, he handed it to the officer.

 _“Minguk-kun, can you sit over there for a little bit?”_ The officer gently asked his son. Minguk nodded and went back to the chair he was sitting on earlier. The officer then ushered Mino towards the front desk where a barely filled form was laid out. He didn’t pay it any attention; he had plenty of other things to deal with at the moment.

As the officer made copies of his ID, Mino watched Minguk from the corner of his eyes. His son was once again singing under his breath, swinging his legs and moving his head side to side.

 _“I need you to fill out this form.”_ The officer told him, handing him the said document. _“Then sign here and sign there.”_ Mino nodded, watching carefully as the officer marked two spots with an X. He handed Mino a pen.

 _“Gomenasai ne.”_ Mino found himself staring at the officer. _“Standard protocol.”_

He understood completely. The officer had meant no harm and was only doing his job.

_“A lot of children go missing these days. Please be sure to keep an even more careful eye out on your son from now on. Be sure to relay this to your wife as well.”_

_Wife, he says._ Mino only smiled.

_“It’s good that someone decent found your son.”_

Mino lifted his head. _“May I know who found my son? And where...”_

_“He just took a call. See that form there. That’s his.”_

_It’s a man._ Mino had originally thought that it was a woman. _“I’d like to wait for him. To thank him.”_

.

.

It turned out that the particular koban they were in closes at exactly 7PM. Mino and Minguk waved goodbye to the officer who hurried to catch his train. The man who found his son had not turned up and still remains a mystery. Then again, they haven’t even waited 15 minutes. Standing outside Mino contemplated a bit, it was only right to thank the person who found his son BUT Minguk looked very much worn out right now. His lids repeatedly closed over his eyes, looking like he’d doze off any minute now.

Mino lifted him up, letting the child’s head rest on the crook of his neck when his phone rang – it was the ice cream parlor. Mino had left their things there in haste. With their store closing at 8PM, they wanted to know if he’d be able to come by and get his things or if he’d like for them to hold on to them for little longer. Mino apologized, he disliked causing trouble for so many others.

 _“I’ll be there to pick them up in a bit.”_ He relays on the phone. _“Hountou ni arigato gozaimasu.”_ [Really, thank you very much.]

With a sigh, he stepped out into the street and hailed a cab.

.

.

**The Next Morning (Sunday)**

Their apartment was shrouded with the quiet of morning, save for the sound of Mino’s fingers senselessly drumming on the coffee table. On top of it the form from yesterday was laid out, not his, the other guy’s – the one who found his son. The form was barely filled in. There was no name on it yet surprisingly enough, there was a phone number written down. _Who in the world fills out a form without starting with their name?_ Mino wondered.

It didn’t take long for his question to get a response. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a plausible answer for it lay, hidden behind shadows, beneath his truths and his lies. Mino closed his lids over his eyes and tried to push it back, willing for it to just go away and leave him. But it didn’t. Not this time.

He had been staring at the form for close to an hour now and the more he stared at the handwritten characters on it, the more feasible the idea seemed. Just how many times had he seen his own name written down by those very hands on countless letters that told him just how much he was loved?

He’d _know_ in a heartbeat and he did.

But just how many times had he gotten his hopes up, only for them to get dashed...

Mino leaned back on his seat, taking the paper with him. He’d never really stopped looking all this time even though he’d told himself multiple times that he really should put an end to it. A few years have passed already; he isn’t even sure anymore about what it was that he even wanted from him at this point. Still, his heart raced in his chest at the possibility - something that hasn’t happened in years.

Mino bit his lip, _his_ face flashing in his mind. _Could it really be you, this time?_

He took his phone out from his pocket and after licking his dry lips, started taking a few gulps of much needed air.

_There’s only one way to find out._

His hands had instantly grown cold and as he slowly dialed the numbers written down on the form, he couldn’t help but grow even more restless.

 

One ring.

_Mino_ _could feel his heart thudding wildly._

Two Rings.

_As if it would jump right out of his chest._

Three Rings.

_He was getting breathless now._

Four Rings.

_Each breath growing more labored than the last._

Five Rings.

_“Moshi moshi?”_

Mino’s heart stopped.

.

.

 _“Appa?”_ Minguk having just woken up, poked his head out of the bedroom door. After taking a few hesitant steps, he spots his appa sitting on the couch, holding his phone by his ear, an unfamiliar expression gracing his usually mirthful face.

Minguk observes him, hesitant to approach. _Is appa angry?_

His appa’s hand eventually slid down to his lap along with the phone. Minguk sees him lean back on the couch and place a hand on his forehead. His expression had changed again but it wasn’t really all that different from the one he had on just minutes ago. Whatever it may be, it was something that he immensely disliked.

 _“You’re up?”_ Minguk just stares back at his appa’s face. There’s a smile there now but he knows that there’s something different. Hands beckoned him to come forward, he takes careful steps and once he’s close by, his appa lifts him up to his lap and nuzzles. _“Are you hungry? What should we eat?”_

Minutes later they are in the kitchen, his appa sets him down on one of the dining chairs and goes off to start prepping their fare. Eggs were taken out of the fridge along with a pan from the cupboard. Minguk lays his head on the table, still bleary with sleep as his appa moves around behind him making all sorts of clanking noises.

_“Mingukkie, the ‘oniichan’ from yesterday...what’s he like?”_

Minguk doesn’t lift his head, just scratches the side of his neck and yawns. _“Fuwa fuwa to...kira kira.”_ [Fluffy and...sparkling.]

_“Can you tell appa what he looks like?”_

_“Mashiro...kireii...”_ [fair...beautiful…] Minguk slides off the chair and runs out to the living room, his feet heading towards the bookshelf where his story books are neatly placed. Pulling one out, he runs back into the kitchen and hands his expectant appa the book. He points at the characters drawn on the hard cover, the [crowned prince](http://i332.photobucket.com/albums/m322/elitejean/clipart-of-a-couple-prince-and-princess-holding-hands-by-bnp-design-studio-21184.jpg~original) in particular, _“Like this!”_

His appa nods a bit, pats his head and takes the book, giving it another look before handing it back to him with a much better expression on his face. _“I see.”_

.

.

Mino spends the first couple of days of the week playing the crazy game of ‘catching up’, may it be at his workplace or at home. Mornings are pure chaos with him making two trips that are in the opposite direction of each other, the daycare center (where he leaves Minguk) and his workplace. Still, he thinks he’s fortunate enough. At least the daycare center he chose stayed open later than those that are nearby.

By Thursday Mino is not only weary, he’s also very stressed. He spends a bit of time on the rooftop of his work building just sitting on a bench, tie loosened, eyes closed. It’s then that he remembers the call he placed over the weekend.

 _Moshi moshi?_ He held his breath, _Moshi moshi?_

Mino didn’t know whether to feel relieved or disappointed. The voice sounded nothing like _him_. It was not even anywhere close. _It wasn’t him._ Not at all.

Nevertheless, a part of him had hoped - he very much would like to see him again, but _was he ready?_ He already found it difficult to breathe just thinking about him. Maybe it’s the guilt eating him up, he did bring this upon himself and _one night_ was all it took.

 _“Here...”_ Mino cracks an eye open and slides down the bench. A sharply dressed young man took a seat on the other end. A can of coffee milk was handed to him, Mino takes it with a grateful nod.

_“I heard you got another contract. Great job!”_

Mino opens the canned beverage and the two of them make a toast. He watches the other as he takes a few gulps of his drink - young, well-off, attractive, and charming. Mino would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous.

 _“Don’t forget.”_ The other guy tells him. _“This weekend.”_

 _“I won’t.”_ Mino responds, _“How can I? You’ve done nothing but talk about it for the past two weeks.”_

 _“Bring your son.”_ There’s a wistful look in his friend’s eyes as he said it, Mino noticed. _“My fiance and I would really like that.”_

 _“What’s she like?”_ Mino asked. The other guy turned to look at him as if he wanted to say something before biting his lip and looking forward again.

 _“Sungjoo, is everything alright?”_ Yes, that was his name, Kim Sungjoo. He was the first person that Mino grew close to when he started working in that company. _“I’ve been married once. If you need any marital help later on, you know where to find me.”_

Sungjoo almost chokes on his can of black coffee and lightly jabs him, chuckling. Mino plays along, collapsing dramatically. He knew about Sungjoo seeing someone but he’s never had the chance to meet her. And since it seemed like a topic that his friend wanted to keep private, Mino never pried. However, he was immensely curious and with their engagement party coming up in the next couple of days – it just didn’t seem right that everyone else in the company knew of her, except him.

He had heard bits and pieces during coffee breaks from his other coworkers, in hushed tones. Most of them expressing their jealousy jovially and calling Sungjoo a _‘lucky bastard’_. He had heard a bit more from his supervisor as well, Lee Seungri, one not so fateful night when the elder was highly intoxicated and Mino had no choice but to accompany him home in a cab.

It seemed his supervisor had been rejected more than once by Sungjoo’s fiancé at some point. From the bits and pieces he was able to make out; she worked with cakes and desserts, leading Mino to assume that she must be a patissiere.

He had seen Sungjoo bring packed lunches to work before and during those times Sungjoo would opt to eat his lunch alone on the rooftop. He had managed to catch him one time and managed to join him then. Sungjoo had the goofiest smile on his face, as he ate everything that’s been packed for him. The food looked exquisite, making Mino think that she must be very skilled in the kitchen. Not only that, Sungjoo even took a photo after eating, showing off the empty containers and sent them to his lover. Looks like his friend, the cool and highly coveted Kim Sungjoo - turns into absolute mush in the face of love.

 _“Mino...”_ He turns to face his friend. _“I hope nothing will change between us after this.”_

Mino raises his brows, _“What are you saying?”_ Slinging an arm around Sungjoo, he pulls him close. _“The two of you will be very happy. I’m sure of it.”_

He let’s go of him and looks him in the eye. _“Sungjoo, work fast and have a lot of beautiful children together.”_

.

.

**A Few Days Later (Saturday)**

_“Appa, where are we going?”_ Mino takes a quick glance at Minguk. Carefully tucking a bouquet of white roses in his arm, he crouches down and fixes his son’s bow-tie that had gone askew, a gift from Sungjoo - well, Sungjoo’s fiance. It came with a new storybook and a couple of stuffed toys.

 _“We’re going to see appa’s friend, Uncle Sungjoo.”_ Mino explained, rising and holding the bouquet in his hand as his other hand took hold of Minguk’s again.

 _“Why?”_ The little boy asks as they continued on their way.

_“He’s going to get married. We’re going to celebrate and meet his future wife.”_

_“Appa, what does ‘married’ mean?”_

_“Married means...”_ Mino starts, not quite sure how to explain it to such a young child. _“...two people, come together…”_ Minguk stares up at him, _“...to make a family...”_

 _“Like Minguk and appa?”_ His son pipes.

 _“Yes. Like Minguk and appa.”_ Mino nods and smiles.

 _“They will have a lot of small Minguk’s?”_ His son asks again.

_“Hmm, something like that...little boys like Minguk and maybe little girls.”_

The venue eventually comes to view and an arbor of white roses in full bloom greeted them, it was a Victorian style garden with a statuesque cherub embossed fountain in its center.

 _“Song-san, over here!”_ Mino waves his hand and makes his way to his co-workers that had gotten there before him.

 _“Kawaii! Chou kawaii!”_ [Cute! Super cute!]

As Mino scanned the crowd in search of his friend, the women he worked with continued to _ooh_ and aah over his son. Minguk was on his best behavior; he remained by Mino’s side still clasping his hand.

After a while, Mino eventually manages to pull aside one of his male co-worker’s. _“Hey, have you seen Sungjoo?”_

His co-worker turns on one side and points at a small crowd towards the back, in front of a trellis of white roses. _“Over there. He’s with Jin-chan.”_

 _“Jin-chan?”_ Mino asks. _“Is that her name?”_

A dumbfounded expression settled on his co-worker’s face, _“Mino-kun, you didn’t know?”_

Before Mino can respond he hears Sungjoo call his name. _“Mino! Over here!”_

He turned back and saw his friend waving him over, he turned back to look at his co-worker but he had only shrugged at him, making Mino feel a hint of disconcert. Regardless, he takes a few steps forward with Minguk and Sungjoo does the same.

 _“You made it.”_ Sungjoo beams, grabbing him in a half-hug. _“Is this your son?”_

Mino nods, _“Mingukkie, this is appa’s friend - Uncle Sungjoo. Can you greet him?”_ His son steps forward still clasping his hand, bowing once.

_“Konnichiwa! Song Minguk desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.”_

[Good day! I’m Song Minguk. Please be good to me.]

 _“Wow.”_ Sungjoo praised, _“What a smart boy, you are.”_ He patted Minguk’s head and bent down a little. _“Hajimemashite, Minguk-kun. Boku wa Kim Sungjoo desu. Yoroshiku ne.”_ [Nice to meet you, Minguk-kun. I’m Kim Sungjoo. Be good to me.]

 _“Hey, I brought some flowers.”_ Mino told him, showing Sungjoo the bouquet. _“I hope you’re fiance likes them. So, where’s the lucky girl?”_

 _“Actually, there’s something I need to tell you about my fiance.”_ Sungjoo smiled a small smile and grabbed his shoulder, steering him away from the crowd. _“Let’s talk about it over there for a bit.”_

 _“Ah! Oniichan!”_ He heard Minguk exclaim, letting go of his hand and running towards someone from behind him. Mino quickly turned his head back, eyes following his small form.

 _The Gods above must be playing a terrible joke on him_. Mino easily spots _him_ in the crowd - tilting his head in the exact same way he did three years ago as he laughed, the corners of his eyes creasing into familiar pretty crescents, his brown locks falling over his eyes. The sight not only renders Mino speechless, it also starts up a heavy unsteady pounding in his chest.

 _Just what the hell is going on?_ There was no mistaking it this time. _What is he doing here now of all places?_

_“Oniichan! It’s Minguk!”_

Mino felt something akin to an electric shock run down his spine as the fair young man in front of him smiled at his son in recognition. Minguk ran towards him without reservation and he gleefully took him in his arms, spinning him around once.

 _"It was your son?"_ He heard Sungjoo say from behind him. Mino turned back to face his friend, swallowing the thick lump that suddenly formed in his throat _"What about my son?"_

Right before Sungjoo could answer, he sensed someone approaching him from behind. Seconds later he's standing face to face with the person he's longed for in the last few years. Minguk was in his arms smiling back at him.

 _"Mino, this is Jin."_ He heard Sungjoo say. Passing him by, Sungjoo stood beside the young man he referred to as _'Jin'_ \- no, that couldn't be right.

Jin lifted his arm, pushing his hair away from his face - the face that Mino had only seen in his dreams for the last three years. Mino knew there was no escape, he was rapidly coming undone. They met each other's gaze and Mino couldn't tear away from his eyes, he could feel his limbs going numb.

_"He's my fiance. We're getting married."_

The bouquet of carefully selected white roses he held in his hand tumbles to the ground, it was followed soon after by his crumpled form. 

.

.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I've added links to two things in this chapter, one link leads to an illustration while the other leads to a wikipedia page. The links are underlined and highlighted in blue so please check them out for better understanding. Do let me know what you think by leaving a review. 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Weak light from the outside world creeped in through the windows, Mino rolled over to avoid the soft rays. Bleary eyed and still in the cusp of sleep, he ran a hand over the space beside him and after finding it unusually cold and empty, he frowned and sat up. Slipping out of smooth warm sheets and climbing off the bed, a shiver passed over his nude form. Mino halted his movements, nonplussed as he surveyed the room he was in.

Half-open windows, the door left ajar, a too full dresser with drawers that won’t close all the way, white linen curtains gently fluttering in the breeze, a clock hanging on the wall - its time on a standstill. Panic gripped him, his heart beating erratically in his chest. Pieces of clothing were strewn on the floor, Mino grabs the nearest shirt he can find and puts it on along with a pair of jeans he finds discarded on the foot of the bed.

 

The house, the very room he was in - _it was everything that was_ **theirs** _._

 

The bed they shared, the sheets they picked out together, the windows they like to leave half-open to dispel the humid summer air, neatly folded clothes stuffed in drawers that he always messes up, white linen curtains that they bought on a whim, and the clock hanging on the wall that he promised to replace the batteries of but never did.

 

_Them._ Together. Day and night.

And it was _everything that he lost._

Everything that he himself _ruined._

 

_“Mino, is everything alright?”_

Arms settled around his middle as his back pressed against someone so warm, solid, and familiar. He turned to face him slowly and for a moment, Mino can’t do anything but stare. It’s been a very long time since he last saw him like this - relaxed, radiant, smiling.

_“Jin…Woo…?”_ His voice quivers, heart thundering in his chest as their eyes met. Those brown eyes could still do things to him, things that he’s been desperately pushing in the back of his mind for the last three years.

_“Hey.”_ Jinwoo says softly. _”What’s the matter?”_

Mino doesn’t move an inch, there was something stirring low in his belly. He reaches a hand towards Jinwoo’s smiling face, when Jinwoo suddenly grabs his wrist.

_“You’re acting strange. I’m worried.”_

Mino meets his inquisitive gaze and leans his forehead against Jinwoo’s in response, smiling a little as he feels Jinwoo’s arms circle his waist again, reassuring and natural

_“Mino?”_ Jinwoo asks, quiet and curious. _“What’s gotten into you?”_

_“Nothing.”_ He replies just as quietly, pushing some of Jinwoo’s hair out of his face before he leaned down and kissed him, slowly and delicately.

“I’m yours.” He told him as he pulled away.

_“Always?”_ Jinwoo asked.

Mino nodded. _“Always.”_

 

.

.

.

 

Mino roused in a dimly lit unfamiliar room, cheeks wet from tears he had unconsciously shed in his sleep. There’s an ache in his chest, the sort that is hollow yet taunting - reaching far too deep and leaving a throbbing growing invisible wound in its wake. After blinking a few times and taking a few deep breaths, Mino places a hand over the still sore spot, patting it lightly.

The almost muted sound of music playing floated in his ears along with indistinguishable voices. Sitting up he was greeted by a wide open window, the curtains were pulled back and the sky beyond it was dark and virtually sinister. _How long was he out?_ He wondered, trepidation running in his veins. _And where is Minguk?_

As if on cue, the door on his right slowly opened. Mino turned his head towards it just as Sungjoo poked his head in. For a while, the two of them simply stared at each other.

_“How are you feeling?”_ Sungjoo asked, eventually stepping into the room and gingerly sitting on the foot of the bed he was on. Sungjoo seemed uncharacteristically reserved and Mino couldn’t help but notice an unusual strain in his voice.

_“Where’s my son?”_ Mino inquired, directing his attention elsewhere.

_“Out at the garden.”_ Sungjoo flatly responded. _“My fiance is looking after him right now.”_

_There it is._ Mino mused, throwing a wistful glance at his friend. A renewed sharp pain exploded in his chest, soundless and unmaskable. His hand grasped the sheets but it did nothing to ease the pain. The burning sensation only kept growing, almost as if he got a thousand papercuts in his chest all at once.

_"Was it too much of a shock for you?"_ He heard Sungjoo say. _"My fiance."_

Mino stared at his tightly fisted hand still gripping the sheets - _it was, to be honest._

_He was mine before he was yours,_ he thought darkly. Inside him there was uncertainty and apprehension along with looming ire - _did Sungjoo know about them and kept it from him?_ Mino lowered his gaze, not quite finding the words to say.

_"Are you..."_ Sungjoo wavered, a slight crack in his voice. _"...dismayed?"_

Mino blinks a few times, repeatedly running Sungjoo's words in his head before looking up and meeting his friend's hesitant gaze. Silence stretched between them and it was Sungjoo who looked away first, rising from the bed with an audible sigh.

_"How did you meet him?"_ Mino asked, voice hushed, his curiosity getting the best of him. There was silence again and Mino wondered briefly if Sungjoo had heard him or not.

_"By chance."_ was all Sungjoo tells him when he finally responds. There’s an expression that settled on his face that Mino couldn’t read.

_“Mino-yah, this is who I am.”_ Mino watches Sungjoo as he paced the room a couple times. _“I’m someone who is madly in love with another man.”_

_Not just anyone,_ Mino brooded. _Of all people, it had to be him._

_“I’d understand if you feel uncomfortable around me. I can’t help who I love.”_

There was something in Sungjoo’s words that Mino couldn’t quite grasp earlier but the more he mulled it over, the more apparent it became to him. Mino furrowed his brows at the thought.

_“Were you thinking that I was offended that you’re seeing atnoher man?”_ There, he’d said it.

Sungjoo stopped in his tracks and ran a hand through his hair before slowly turning to face him.“Well, aren’t you?”

Mino watched him for a while, _could it be that Sungjoo didn’t know about them?_ The more he thought about it, the more plausible it seemed. But did he really? _Or was Sungjoo simply putting on an act?_ It didn’t seem rational but Mino couldn’t help but think and feel that way.

_“Sungjoo?”_ Mino’s ears perked up. He’d know that voice, there was no way that he wouldn’t.

Sungjoo quickly opens the door and there stands _Mino’s greatest lost,_ cradling his son (Minguk) in his arms as he slept. Mino couldn’t tear his gaze away from them, his mind swirling with so many thoughts and his heart filling with too many emotions that he doubted he could keep in check. He tries hard to keep quiet, tries hard to keep still - but it’s not enough, there’s a part of him that wanted nothing more than to run up to them and hold them both in his arms.

It could only be him, Kim Jinwoo. _His Jinwoo._ The mere sight of him was enough to fill Mino in the same way that air did and if someone ever tells him he was born just for this very moment, he would believe them in a heartbeat.

_“Minguk fell asleep. I thought maybe...”_ His Jinwoo doesn’t get to finish his words as another person hastily approached him from behind, a shorter male with slanted eyes.

_“Sungjoo-hyung, your parents are going.”_ There was urgency in his tone and Mino felt like he had heard his voice before but he couldn't recall just where.

_“Go.”_ His Jinwoo spoke up, _“Jinhwan, please hurry and take him away with you!”_

There was that familiar light chuckle at the end of his words that roused a tingling sensation in the pit of Mino’s stomach. The way he looked at Sungjoo and smiled and the way he tilted his head to the side. It was all the same, none of it had changed, just that - it was no longer directed at him.

_“But - ”_ Sungjoo piped.

_“No buts, just go.”_ There it was, that smile that Mino fell for each and everytime.

_“Mino...”_ It was Sungjoo, Mino looked up at him. _“...please?”_

In a way he knew exactly what his friend meant, Mino slowly nodded his way.

 

.  
  
.

 

Mino watched him quietly, appreciating every single movement he made. As much as he'd like to grab him and pull him close, there was a part of him that was terrified that the illusion before him would come to an end. It had to be a dream, a part of him insisted. There was no way that this Jinwoo before him is real.

_“Hey,”_ This chimerical Jinwoo says softly from the other side of the bed. _"What’s the matter?”_

 Mino doesn’t move an inch, there was something stirring low in his belly. He reaches a hand towards this Jinwoo’s smiling face, when this Jinwoo suddenly grabs his wrist. _“Are you still feeling unwell?”_

Mino slides his hand out of his hold, hand rising again to slowly caress Jinwoo's smooth cheek this time.

_“Mino-san?”_ Jinwoo asks, quiet and curious.

Mino shushes him, bringing a finger over his lips. Pushing some of Jinwoo’s hair out of his face, he carefully scrutinized every dip and curve - from his dimpled cheek to the way his lids slowly fluttered over warm doe eyes, to the way he slightly bit down on his moist glistening lips.

It is him. _His Jinwoo._ Down to every curve and every mole. There was no mistaking it this time. He felt so warm and so real in Mino’s hands, so solid and unbreakable. Mino rested a hand on his shoulder and without thinking, his fingers shifted from Jinwoo’s cotton shirt to his warm soft skin. Despite his better judgement, Mino’s other hand found Jinwoo’s. He carefully took them in his and focused on the feel of Jinwoo’s slender fingers against his once  more.

Three long years, Mino waited, hoped - and now, he’s here. Mino was wishing in his head for this Jinwoo to look at him, to really see him,  but this Jinwoo doesn’t. There’s some sort of impregnable wall in his eyes that Mino couldn’t break through. _Please, please, please!_ He pleaded in his head wanting nothing more than to taste those lips again and press kisses against his skin until they were one twisted heated mess on the sheets.

_"Appa? Jin-chan?"_

Jinwoo pulled away from him as Minguk sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. Mino opted to stay silent, one hand still resting on Jinwoo's shoulder, his mind a mess.

_"What is it, Mingukkie?"_ He heard Jinwoo ask.

_"I h-had a bad-d dream."_ His son stammered, face scrunched, cheeks growing crimson. _"Stay with me, Jin-chan."_

There was something about the way Minguk had looked then that tugged harshly at Mino's heart.

_"It was just a dream."_ Jinwoo says, smoothing Minguk’s hair and stretching his arms out. _"Come here and let me hold you."_

Before Mino could protest, Minguk already plopped himself on Jinwoo's lap and snuggled against Jinwoo's chest.

_"It's only a dream. See, your appa and I are right here."_ Jinwoo reassured, patting Minguk's back lightly.

_"Appa?"_ Minguk called. Mino leaned towards him and grasped his little hand. _"I'm here."_

Before Mino can even understand what was happening, his son had flung his arm around him and Jinwoo, pressing the three of them together in a tight hug. Mino slowly glanced at Jinwoo only to find him staring back, an adoring expression on his face.

 

It didn't take long for Minguk to fall back to sleep, curled into a ball between them, his head resting on Mino's arm. _"Sweet dreams."_ Jinwoo whispered from the other side, pushing back a few locks away from Minguk's face.

_"I’m sorry."_ Mino apologized, laying on his side to properly face him. _“I heard from Sungjoo. I hope he wasn’t much trouble.”_  Jinwoo only shrugged, his gaze fixed on Minguk's sleeping face.

_"It's fine. I don’t mind it at all."_ Jinwoo grinned, _"He’s a lovely child. I can tell you’re raising him well."_

Mino felt a lump form in his throat, Jinwoo was quietly staring at him now - but his eyes, there was something about them. Something different. And just like earlier, there was something there that Mino couldn't decipher. The pretty face staring back at him held no distinction and the eyes that bore against his no longer held adoration, no fire.

_"I couldn't introduce myself properly earlier.”_ Jinwoo says, sitting up on the bed and offering his hand to him. _“I'm Jin, Sungjoo's fiance. I've heard a lot about you Mino-san. It's nice to finally meet you."_

 

 

.  
  
.

 

A couple minutes away to Jin's apartment complex, Sungjoo studies him in the rearview mirror, his head was pressed against the window as if in deep thought. Stopping the car at a red light, he nudges him softly, his fingers lingering on his elbow.

_"Tired?"_ He asked, gently tugging Jin towards him. Jin acquiesces, just enough for him to move his head away from the window and tilt it back on the headrest of his seat.

_"Should we stop by somewhere?"_ Sungjoo chirps, lightly pinching Jin's cheeks. "How about the convenience store? We can get coffee and ice cream there at this time."

Just before the stoplight switched to green, a dopey endearing smile finally made its way on Jin's face. He finds himself smiling at the sight. Pulling Jin's hand and intertwining it with his, he stepped on the gas pedal and made a U-turn.

_"He'll take an iced americano, I'll just have this."_ Jin tells the middle aged man working on the counter after placing a can of black coffee down and a frozen ice cream cone. Sungjoo squeezes his shoulder and chuckles lightly. _"What are you doing? This is not a coffee shop, Jin."_

_"I know."_ Jin responds, sticking his tongue out at him. _"I just wanted to try saying it. You sound so cool when you do."_ Sungjoo grins at him in return, arms settling on Jin's waist and giving him a squeeze. Three minutes later they're standing outside. He was gulping down his canned coffee when he felt a light tug from behind.

_"Wanna go for a walk?"_ Jin asked, giving his ice cream a lick.

_“Right now? At this time?”_ Sungjoo asks, looking at his watch. It was almost 2AM. _“But the car...”_

He glanced at Jin again, one hand stuffed in his pocket as he quietly stared back at him while eating his ice cream. At times like this, Sungjoo finds himself at a loss. Jin looked splendid, almost ethereal under the street lamps, beautifully pale under the harsh glare of lights. His heart does that little pit-a-pat and he’s once again reminded of just how lucky he is to have someone like Jin to love.

_“I can’t believe I’m actually agreeing to this.”_ Sungjoo says, taking a much needed deep breath. _“You are so lucky I love you.”_

_“I know.”_ Jin tells him, reaching for his tie. He pulls on the fabric, just enough for their lips to meet. Sungjoo inhales sharply, finding something that tasted so much better and infinitely sweeter than the bitter coffee he just had, his arms winding around Jin’s waist as he began to kiss him back firmly.

When they pull away, Jin is smiling like a cat who got the cream. _“Don’t worry. I’ll make it up to you.”_

_“Really?”_ Sungjoo stared at Jin’s lips for a bit before leaning forward for a quick kiss. _"Then...”_ He mischievously starts, drawing him closer, whispering something that made Jin forget about the ice cream in his hand. Jin’s ears were glowing bright red as the cone slid out of his grasp and fell by his feet.

 

.

.

.

 

_“I just folded everything in that drawer!”_ He groaned in disbelief, voice rising in frustration. _“How could you mess it all up already?!”_

_“Because…”_ There it was, a drawn out whine. _“I couldn’t find anything to wear...”_

_“Seriously?!”_ He seethed. _“That’s why you had to take them all out and leave them everywhere?!”_

_“But...you see...”_ The other person whined again. _“I need to see how they look on me.”_

He stared at him, biting his lip to keep himself from shouting. He sure knew how to push his buttons and right now he can sense his anger starting to boil. Bending down, he started picking up some of the discarded shirts on the floor hoping that doing so can calm his frazzled nerves.

_“Fold them!”_ He seethed, tossing the shirts in the other’s direction. _“Start folding them right now!”_

_“But it’s just going to get messed up again...”_

He lifted his head and shot him a look that instantly shushed him. _“We are not going anywhere until you fold everything and put them back.”_

_“Are you serious?!”_ The other asked, moving towards him. _“But we’ll miss the movie!!_

_“The movie? Is that all you can think about right now?”_ He snapped. _“If you don’t clear this all up in 10 minutes, you can kiss the bed good bye and say hello to the couch.”_

_“You won’t do that.”_ The other responds sounding too cocky for his liking.

_“Pardon? Do you think I’m kidding right now?!”_

_“You love me too much.”_ The other smirked.

He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. _“Say that again and I seriously will hit you.”_ Picking up another shirt off the floor, he handed it to him but before he can turn back he felt a tug and next thing he knew he was lying on the floor and the other had climbed over him on all fours.

_“Just what do you think you’re doing?”_ He stared up at him, annoyed, jabbing the other’s chest a few times with his finger. He tried to stand but he was quickly pinned back down.

_“You look so hot when you’re angry.”_ He feels his full weight on him as the other leans down and nips his neck, his warm breath puffing against his skin, sending shivers and little jolts of pleasure down his spine.

_“Get off me....”_ He moaned softly, feeling vulnerable as he felt the other push his shirt up, warm lips pressing against the planes of his stomach getting dangerously lower. He knew exactly where this was heading. Deft fingers made their way to the waistband of his jeans, unbuttoning it easily. _“Just relax. I’ll make it worth your while.”_

 

He gasped as a finger dipped inside him and then everything was a blur but there was gratification there, plenty of obscenities, and heat - damning heat, and then he was losing control and gasping only his name.

_“I - - -  so much, Jin - - - .”_ The other pants in his ear, breath sinfully hot against his skin as he buried his head in the crook of his neck, lightly biting and licking the skin there.

The slow burn and fullness made him gasp as he felt him sink into him again and hit just the right spot, making him whimper for only God knows how many times. His fingers dug into his toned arms as he started to pound into him with intensity and desire, quickly reducing him into a quivering mess.

_“Come for me, love.”_ The other urges, stroking his hip. He feels him pulsing deep inside him and knows he’s also close. His mouth gets covered in a searing kiss that made his toes curl up as the other slowly and sweetly rocked them to the brink of pleasure.

 

.

.

.

 

Jin was sweating, heart beating wildly in his chest when he awoke, his pants feeling far too tight and his skin hot to touch. Sungjoo was fast asleep, draped around him. Feeling weary, the two of them promptly fell asleep on the couch when they got to his apartment, still clad in their clothes from the night before. Jinwoo, lifts Sungjoo’s arm off him, just enough for him to leave the couch without rousing him and head to the bathroom.

Under the warm spray of water, he tried to organize his thoughts. He could still recall bits and pieces of the dream and what he recalled made him feel guilty and nauseous. He closed his eyes, telling himself that it was just a dream but there’s this odd gnawing ache in his chest that was telling him otherwise.

_“Who?”_ He found himself asking _“Just who?”_

And then there’s a flash of someone holding his hand and another of arms around him that aren’t Sungjoo’s, fingers massaging his scalp, lips nipping the shell of his ear, being lifted off the ground. Jin tries to will them away feeling torn and confused - then everything goes black and every beat of his heart resounded in his head loudly like a gunshot. There’s a flash of light then another of lips moving wordlessly, a hand stretched out…

_“Sungjoo? Oh God, Sungjoo!”_ Jin put a hand over his racing heart as he stumbled back.

_“I’m sorry. Are you alright?”_ Too absorbed in his thoughts, Jin didn’t notice his fiance slip-in behind him.

_“You almost gave me a heart attack!”_ Jin told him, eyes drawn to the droplets of water on Sungjoo’s strong shoulders, sliding down his toned chest and stomach and…

_“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. Come ‘ere.”_

Sungjoo’s arms came around him and Jin could feel his warmth seep into his skin. Deep in thought, he didn’t even realize that the water had gone cold. He nuzzled against Sungjoo’s shoulders as he felt his hands smooth his back.

_“Better?”_ Sungjoo asked him, pulling away a bit to shut off the water.

Jin hesitated, he swallowed and closed his eyes, still feeling very perturbed over his dream yet at the same time, aroused. His hands slid down Sungjoo’s shoulders and toned chest, biting his lip as his fingers lightly traced Seungjoo’s well-defined abs.

 

He slowly leaned in, sucking at a patch of skin on Sungjoo’s neck, making him shudder. Only pulling back when he knew he’d left his mark. He kissed his way down his jaw and unto his chest, sucking on the skin there as he traced the defining lines, making sure to leave another mark before turning his head up and catching Sungjoo’s waiting lips in a slow wet kiss. Sungjoo moaned in his mouth and when he pulled him closer, he could feel him hardening against his thigh.

_“Touch me.”_ Jin murmured to him as he grinded against him. Sungjoo hums in response, nipping his way down his neck as his hands moved over his flesh with intention, setting his skin ablaze. Then he’s being pushed against the wall, which was good, and all he can do is hold-on.

He wanted to feel Sungjoo, he wanted to hear the way he would moan his name once they were one - he was gorgeous like that, utterly beautiful in Jin’s eyes. The way he’d gasp and lean into his touch and the way his heart would race right under his palm was something Jin could never get enough of. Jin pulled Sungjoo’s hand up to his lips, kissing his palm lightly before twining them with his.

Soon they were a tangle of writhing flesh, wrapped so tightly together. Jin wrapped his legs around Sungjoo’s waist, keeping him in place as his hips moved just enough to send sparks of pleasure through him and make him see stars. They made love in the same way they fell in love - _slowly, carefully, deeply._

A sigh escaped him as he parted his lips for him and felt his tongue slip inside, moving together over and over as their breaths became quicker. Near the edge of ecstasy, Jin could feel his blood simmering just under the surface. It was unbearably and deliciously hot and his skin tingled all over, heart feeling light. _God, just how he loved this man._

 

.

 

.

 

_“Ah!”_ Minguk exclaimed for the second time. It was the third time the stoplight on the other side of the road had turned green yet his appa still hadn’t moved to cross the street. He tugged his hand again but his appa acted like he didn’t feel it at all.

_“Appa, it’s green.”_ He tells him, pointing at the light across the street but it seemed like he didn’t hear him at all. _“Appa?”_

_What’s wrong with him? Is appa sick?_ Minguk looked up at him, his appa did move slower than usual today and they were even late for the train. He even forgot to pack Minguk’s favorite juicebox. Minguk wanted to tell him but he really seemed to be out of it today and so he kept quiet and simply watched his appa.

When he finally got to his daycare, Minguk hurried to his cubbie. He put his things in it and when he finally took out his lunchbox, he sat down on the floor and sighed.  It couldn’t be helped, he thought to himself, his appa wasn’t feeling well today. He set it down on the shelf before heading to his desk.

 

Lunchtime rolled around and the teacher asked them to bring their lunches out. Minguk left his seat and returned with his lunchbox. His appa rarely cooked and most times Minguk’s lunchbox would be filled with something ‘ready to eat’ that they bought from the convenience store. Other times they would drop by a bakery or a cafe and get pastries or sandwiches. Today, however, was something entirely different.

_“What...is that?”_ The boy on his right asked, the boy on his left stood up to take a peek.

The lunchbox contained sliced bananas and a slice of white bread slathered with peanut butter now stuck on the lid of Minguk’s lunchbox. The banana slices had oxidized making them look mushier and a few shades darker, the peanut butter had spread everywhere, making the whole thing look very unappetizing especially in a child’s eyes.

_“Ew!”_ One of the kids started, _“Minguk-kun’s food looks gross!”_

_“It looks like poop!”_ Said another, other kids left their seats to have a look.

_“Minguk-kun is eating poop!”_

 Everyone around him started laughing. Feeling mortified, Minguk quickly closed his lunchbox.

_“Settle down, kids. Please go back to your seats!”_ The teacher told them, leading the other children back to their seats.

_“But sensei, Minguk-kun is eating rotten food!”_

_“It’s like poop!”_ The other kids continued to tease. _“He’s eating poop, sensei!”_

_“I bet his dad doesn’t like him anymore.”_ He heard one of the kids behind him say.

_“He’s probably getting tired cause Minguk-kun is such a baby.”_ Another kid from behind him added. _“Such a baby...”_ A few of the kids mimicked, making Minguk feel small in his seat.

_“His mom left them! I heard my mom say.”_ He could feel his tears coming and so he pursed his lips and wished that they would just stop and go away.

“Stay seated everyone. Let’s all be quiet.” The teacher tried again, tapping the board to get everyone’s attention. “Please stop teasing Minguk-kun and finish eating your food.”

_“Your dad doesn’t like you anymore, he’s going to leave you.”_

A loud smack resounded and the whole room went quiet. Minguk was standing over a boy crouching on the floor. Seconds later, a choked sob broke through the room.

 

.

 

.

 

It was a little after his lunch break when Mino received a call from the daycare. He wanted to pick it up but he was on an important conference call. He watched his phone glow and eventually stop, a notification then popped up for his voicemail. Mino was itching to open it, did something happen to his son? Once the conference call ended, Mino hurriedly stepped out of the office to listen to it.

Mino was berating himself the whole time. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that morning that he completely failed to take care of Minguk’s needs. Now he’s sitting on the train, fingers drumming on his thigh - anything to distract him from the whirlwind of thoughts swirling in his head. When he finally gets to his stop, he rushes out of the station and makes a mad dash to the daycare. Only stopping when he saw its gates to catch his breath and make himself look somewhat presentable.

Minguk was in an empty classroom by himself, sitting on a wooden chair facing the wall, when Mino found him. His teacher just informed him of what transpired between his son and one of his classmates. Minguk had his head down, hands balled into little fists in his lap. His cheeks were red and his eyes were puffy, every now and then his shoulders would shudder. Seeing that broke Mino’s heart, he crouched down beside Minguk and quickly took him into his arms.

_"Moushiwake arimasen deshita."_ Mino bowed his head at the stern looking woman in front of him. ***See NOTES Below.***

_"Young people these days.”_ She scoffed. _“You dare to have children at such a young age yet you can't even discipline your child well. Unbelievable."_

_"I was lacking as a parent. I'll be more careful in raising my son from now on."_

_"Your boy there just did this to my son."_ The woman pointed at Minguk. _"How can you raise such a violent child?”_

_“I assure you that my son...”_

The woman clicked her tongue.

Mino placed a hand over Minguk’s shoulder and had him bow as well. _“Mingukkie, let’s apologize to your friend together, ok?”_

_“No!”_ Minguk said indignantly, lifting his head and glaring at the woman’s son who was hiding behind her. _“I don’t want to!”_

_“Look at him!”_ The woman cut him off. _“So ungrateful. He doesn’t even know how to apologize. Just what have you been teaching him?”_

_“Minguk, please...”_ Mino told him, gripping Minguk’s shoulder a bit tighter to force him to bow again.

_“No!”_ Minguk yelled, pushing him away and pointing at the other boy. _“He was the bad one!”_

 

They were both quiet on the way back. He could hear Minguk sniffling a few feet behind him, refusing to hold his hand. Mino forced him to apologize to the other boy and Minguk had screamed out his refusal several times which irked the other child’s parent even more. In the end, Mino lost his temper and ended up yelling at him. Minguk eventually apologized but by then he was a shaking sobbing mess,  the woman left shaking her head at them.

_“Mingukkie, we’re going to cross the street.”_ Mino said as he turned back to face him. _“Come here and hold my hand.”_

Minguk didn’t even look at him, he just turned to his side and held on to the strap of his bag. His eyes were swollen horribly and his cheeks were splotchy. Tremors wracked his little frame and when Mino moved towards him, he took a step back and pursed his lips. Something he does whenever he's upset over something.

Mino sighed, not knowing what to do.

The train ride back was a trying one. Minguk didn’t want to sit next to him and had opted to stand by the door, his little hands wrapped around a vertical handrail. His yellow bucket hat covered his head and Mino couldn’t tell just how he must have looked then. Each time he beckoned him, Minguk refused and would even go as far as turn away from him.

 

.

 

.

 

_“Just go.”_ Jin frowned at the shorter male in front of him. _“We can do without you for another day.”_

_“But...”_ He protested, trying to get past him.

_“No buts.”_ The shorter male insisted, pushing him out the back door. _“Sungjoo-hyung will kill me if he finds out you’re here.”_

_“That doesn’t make sense. He’s not even here.”_ He draped his arm dramatically over the other. _“I’m all alone, Jinhwan. How could he leave me like this? Maybe he doesn't love me as much anymore?_

The guy called Jinhwan only smirked and patted him. _“We both know Sungjoo-hyung can’t live without you. He’ll be back soon enough. Just enjoy your time without him hanging over you for now.”_

Jinhwan lightly pushed him off and went back inside the shop, the lock clicking in place.

_“Meanie!”_ Jin yelled after him before turning around and walking away from the shop.

_What to do?_ He sighed, walking down the street aimlessly. He disliked not having Sungjoo around and it upsets him that his precious fiance had to go off on a ‘short’ business trip just the day after their engagement party. He stopped in his tracks and looked up at the sky. Then again, this was also one of the reasons why he loves Sungjoo, he was dedicated and passionate in everything he did.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, Jin took a quick photo of himself pouting and sent it to Sungjoo with a straightforward message.

 

 

> **You idiot, how can you just leave me?**
> 
> **I miss you already. Hurry back to me.**

 

Feeling satisfied, he slipped the phone back in his pocket. I guess I’ll head home and watch some dramas.

With a shrug he continued down the road and with lots of time in his hands he leisurely played a little game with himself of avoiding the cracks on the pavement. It was while he was immersed in this game that it happened. Jin sensed something coming at him and when he looked back to see what it was, he saw a little boy wearing a bright yellow bucket hat hurtling towards him. He caught him easily with one hand, bringing him to a halt.

_“Mingukkie?”_ He was surprised to see the little boy again. This was the third time that they ran into each other. Jin immediately crouched down and slid Minguk’s hat off his head and inspected his face.

_“Why are you crying?”_ He asked, growing worried and checking Minguk’s arms and knees for any injuries but he didn’t find any. _“Did you hurt yourself somewhere?”_

Minguk didn’t say anything, he simply launched himself forward and wrapped his little arms around him tightly.

.  
  
.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Um, it got a little warm - this chapter. I’m sure you guys know which parts I’m referring to. I haven’t gone over those parts cause I know I would end up deleting them if I did so I skipped them. _I hope it was (at least) satisfactory._ **Thank you to all my readers. ILY.** ❤

 

  * _If you are apologizing that something has been done, "Moushiwake arimasen deshita （申し訳ありませんでした）" can be used._

  * _Formal expression. It shows a stronger feeling than "Sumimasen （すみません）"._





	5. Chapter 5

_“...weekly meat specials! Angus select top sirloin steaks, boneless center cut pork-chops, fresh chicken drumsticks and thighs...”_   
  


Song Mino has too many rolls of two-ply toilet paper in his shopping basket, not that he realizes - too absorbed in his thoughts. He absentmindedly grabs another individual roll from the shelf beside him and places it in his basket again, repeating the cycle.

_“Don’t you think that’s too much toilet paper, Mino-san?”_

Mino’s Adam’s apple bobs in his throat, his gaze flickering to the contents of his basket, his thick eyebrows furrowing in confusion. When his eyes flutter upwards moments later, he finds curious doe eyes staring back at him.

_“Mino-san?”_

He swallows, almost audibly. Jin’s concerned voice pulling him away from his thoughts. Beside Jin was Minguk quizzically gazing up at him, hugging a huge bag of potato chips that Mino would in no way consider ever buying for him.

 _“You think so?”_ Mino inquires, a sinking feeling in his stomach, his lips gone dry.

Jin nods in affirmation, moving his bangs to the side. He stared right at him again as he softly chuckled.

 _“I see.”_ Mino mumbles, gaze returning to the contents of his shopping basket.

Jin suddenly stepped closer, startling him yet again. Mino squeezed his eyes shut, his back hitting the soft rolls of toilet paper lined up behind him as Jin leaned forward.

 _“Is there something wrong?”_ Mino heard him ask, voice so terribly close.

Opening his lids, Mino finds Jin reaching for a roll of paper towel beside him that was on sale. He can only laugh nervously and pray that his crazily beating heart doesn't leap out of his ribcage, moving aside he made way. Jin softly beams at him as he places the paper towel in his own basket, taking hold of Minguk’s hand after.

 

It was while Jin was reaching for a bottle of [kewpie mayo](http://www.grubstreet.com/2012/02/kewpie-japanese-mayonnaise-cooking-dynamite-mussels-recipe.html) (four aisles later) that he starts talking to Mino again. Shifting over to him slightly, he asked, _“Mino-san, does ‘Mingukkie’ have any food allergies?”_

 _Mingukkie?_ It reverberates in Mino’s head. He falters, his heart feeling a literal squeeze. It takes him a few moments to get words out and respond with something sensible.

_“None. Just food he doesn’t like to eat.”_

Jin nods slowly in understanding, gaze falling on Minguk who was still holding on to his bag of chips as he counted the bottles of ketchup lined up on a lower shelf in play.

 _“What are they?”_ Jin inquired, _“The food he hates.”_

 _“Uh...onions.”_ Mino smiles bashfully, biting his lips in thought as his eyes followed Minguk as well. _“Mushrooms, eggplants...”_

 

When they finally reached the produce section, Minguk cheerily follows Jin along. Mino keeps his distance, feeling strangely out of place - pretending that he's highly interested in some seasoned [satsuma mandarins](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Citrus_unshiu) on sale.

Memories are flitting in his head, the ones that follow him in his sleep and those that haunt him during his waking hours. But something has changed, this Jinwoo isn’t like he used to be - there is something in him that has gone missing, replaced by something that Mino hesitates to recognize.

Minguk’s voice floats above his whirlwind of thoughts, asking Jin a lot of questions, his voice loud and animated. Jin tirelessly entertains each one, the sound of his voice causing a ruckus of sorts in Mino’s chest as he alternated between speaking in his regular tone to switching it up with a cutesy high pitched tone that Mino’s heart can't help but find too much to handle. He tries his best not to react each time his metaphorical heartstrings are yanked but deep down he knew that he was fighting a losing battle. He turns away from the pair and gives in, finally allowing the huge grin he's been trying to fight break into his face. A middle aged woman picking out mandarins freezes in her place at the sight, flinching visibly before scooting away.

 

 _“Jin-chan, do you like ice cream?”_ Minguk asked, tugging Jin’s shirt. _“Minguk loves ice cream!”_

 _“I love ice cream too!”_ Jin responds, voice chirpy. _“Should we get ice cream later?”_

 _“Yay! Ice cream!!!”_ Minguk exclaims, jumping up and down in excitement. _“Can I get two?”_

 _“Omo. Why two?”_ Jin asks, picking out some onions and placing them in a clear thin plastic bag.

 _“One for Minguk and one for Jin-chan.”_ The boy endearingly explains.

Jin pauses then turns to face him, lips curled upwards. He bends down a little to lightly squish the child’s face before affectionately pecking his nose. _“Just why are you so cute?”_ Jin gushes, pecking him one more time.

 _“Let’s get three ice creams on the way back.”_ Jin sets his sight on the boy’s father, his back facing them. _“We'll get your appa to buy them.”_

 

.

.

.

 

**A FEW HOURS AGO.**

 

 _What to do?_ Jin sighed, walking down the street aimlessly. He disliked not having Sungjoo around and it upsets him that his precious fiance had to go off on a ‘short’ business trip just the day after their engagement party. He stopped in his tracks and looked up at the sky. Then again, this was also one of the reasons why he loves Sungjoo, he was dedicated and passionate in everything he did.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, Jin took a quick photo of himself pouting and sent it to Sungjoo with a straightforward message.

 

> **You idiot, how can you just leave me?**
> 
> **I miss you already. Hurry back to me.**

 

Feeling satisfied, he slipped the phone back in his pocket. I guess I’ll head home and watch some dramas.

With a shrug, he continued down the road and with plenty of time in his hands he leisurely played a little game with himself of avoiding the cracks on the pavement. It was while he was immersed in this game that it happened.

Jin sensed something coming at him and when he looked back to see what it was, he saw a little boy wearing a bright yellow bucket hat hurtling towards him. He caught him easily with one hand, bringing him to a halt.

 _“Mingukkie?”_ He was surprised to see the little boy again. This was the third time that they ran into each other. Jin immediately crouched down and slid Minguk’s hat off his head and inspected his face.

 _“Why are you crying?”_ Growing worried, he checked Minguk’s arms and knees for any injuries. He felt slightly relieved when he didn’t find any. _“Did you hurt yourself somewhere?”_

Minguk didn’t say anything, he simply launched himself forward and wrapped his little arms around him tightly.

 

It took a bit of time to get Minguk talking, the child was a crying a mess. Jin lifted him up and carried him in his arms, rubbing soothing circles on the child’s back. Between the sniffling and his tears, Minguk’s words weren’t making much sense to Jin. He settled on holding the boy close, all the while wondering about what could have happened for Minguk to get so distressed.

 _“Are you by yourself?”_ Jin asked, wiping Minguk’s tears with the back of his hand. _“Or is your appa with you?”_

The child cried harder at this, his head slumping on Jin’s shoulder as a fresh batch of tears streamed down his face.

 

.

.

.

 

Jin had his back against the wall, Minguk finally stopped crying but now he’s started hiccupping. About 20 minutes had passed and in that time Jin sent a message to Sungjoo who then got in touch with Song Mino, Minguk’s father. His face appeared in Jin’s mind, his barely there smile along with his forlorn eyes. A part of Jin was curious about him, something was lurking in the depths of Song Mino’s orbs that he is yet to place. There was a strange fleeting feel of familiarity on his part, a certain indescribable fondness. Almost as if he’s meeting a good old friend he hasn’t seen in a very long while.

 _“Jin...san...”_ Turning to his side he finds Minguk’s father clad in his office attire briskly walking towards them. Jin re-adjusts Minguk in his arms and once he has a much better hold on him, he waves at the approaching young man.

Mino stops before he can reach them and it's Jin that walks over and shrinks the remaining distance between them. However, it was Mino that reaches out first. Though he seemed hesitant, his hand eventually finds its place, resting gently on Jin’s folded arm under Minguk.

 _“You found him again.”_ Mino tells Jin, his eyes soft and his voice barely a whisper.

Jin nodded slowly and pursed his lips, Mino’s relief is tangible and Jin can sense it rolling off him in waves. What a strange feeling… Jin thought to himself, marveling at the blossoming warmth from where Mino’s hand rested on his arm. Their gazes met, there was something indecipherable flickering in Mino’s eyes again and Jin can't help but be at a loss for words for reasons he is yet to perceive.

Silence swelled between them, there’s a hint of shyness in Mino’s expression that fascinated Jin to no end. He opened his mouth and was about to say something when a vague impression of a staircase flashed in his mind along with two steaming mugs of coffee sitting on a bare kitchen table. It was followed by a lingering after-image of someone fast asleep on a cream colored couch. Papers were scattered on the counter, a few cans of paint were left open on the floor. Jin sees a hand in motion, black ink in endless loops - writing the same line over and over. Dread washes over him and the unpleasant feeling of nausea soars in his gut.

 

_Yours… yours…_

 

_Only…_

 

_Yours… Only…_

 

He hears the familiar sound of water dripping from somewhere and the sound gets louder and louder each time, the beat of Jin’s heart thuds to match its rhythm.

 

_J._

 

_J._

 

_J._

 

_J._

 

_J._

 

All white linen flutter in the breeze accompanied with the distinct sound of tinkling wind chimes. He’s lying in bed, the sheets cool against his skin. A ticking sound starts up and when Jin moves his head to the side, he sees a clock hanging on the wall - its arms unmoving.

 

_Yours Only._

 

_Yours… Yours… J. J._

 

_Only…_

 

_J._

 

_J._

 

_Yours Only, J._

 

The taste of metal abruptly floods his mouth. Jin finds himself unable to move, his chest feeling far too tight. There are bright lights coming towards him, moving way too fast, blinding him.

 

The eerie sound of crunching metal fills his ears, burning slits of crimson manifest on his skin, his breath coming out in shallow puffs. Then there's the devouring pain that literally steals every breath he tries to take.

 

A warm familiar hand wraps around his, Jin struggles to keep his eyes open. Everything comes in flashes and bursts like the wails of distant sirens and the flickering of red lights.

_“Hey, are you feeling sick?”_

A moments pause, the world fuzzes - the swaying branches of trees, the fiery glow of the sun, cotton-like clouds rolling by, shadows moving around on the pavement.

 _“You should sit down.”_ Mino’s voice sounds so perplexed despite his calm seeming exterior, Jin only realizes now that Mino’s arms are around him keeping him steady. _“Let me take Minguk.”_

Minguk worriedly trains his eyes on him after Mino set him down on the ground. Jin tries his best to flash him a smile, hoping that it will put the evidently bewildered child at ease. There was no place else to really sit so Mino carefully supports him as he lowered himself to the ground.

 _“I, uh… just...”_ Jin is incoherently, palms clammy. His head begins to throb as the feeling of nausea continues to rage within him, climbing up his throat.

Seconds later there’s the gentle ghost of a breath that sweeps over his forehead as Mino kneeled beside him, pulling him into his arms and pressing his warm body against his own. Jin jerks his head up to speak, one hand pushing against the left side of Mino’s chest. Mino grabs hold of his wrist and stops him, his rough low voice a gentle vibration on his chest as he spoke.

_“Don’t say anything. Just breathe.”_

Mino’s body is flush against his own, solid and comforting. Succumbing to the irresistible reprieve Mino provided from the swelling sickness swirling in his gut, Jin can’t help but pull him closer. Mino’s fingers move cautiously on his back, lightly stroking him there as he rests his head on his chest and closes his eyes. The weight of Mino’s head press atop his own, tucking him in against him, almost as if he’s being grounded.

 

.

.

.

 

**BACK TO PRESENT TIME.**

 

Mino was elated, his excitement bursting at the seams. Yet at the same time he was also nervous as hell. He stared at his reflection on the mirror, turning once and taking a deep breath. This was the fifth top he had changed into, something classier than the usual worn-out tees he donned at home - a textured lightweight maroon knit top that he splurged on and bought to wear for work.

Taking another glance at his reflection on the mirror, Mino sighed and ran a hand through his hair hoping to put some semblance to it. It takes him another five minutes to finally step out of the bedroom and make his way to the kitchen, a bit of hair mousse doing wonders to his confidence.

He surreptitiously made his way there, peeking into the kitchen and unconsciously smiling broadly to himself. There was something immensely captivating about the unexpected - with that being the beauteous young man moving around his kitchen wearing the simplest thing, a plain white tee and ripped light-washed jeans. _Mino swoons._

He had to take a literal step back and turn away, crouching down on the floor. His heart doing that annoyingly embarrassing flopping in his ribcage that it used to do when he was a squeaky fourteen year old going through puberty, after having realized that he was romantically interested in his highly attractive and (and frustratingly) dense childhood friend, who also happened to be his older male next door neighbor, _Kim Jinwoo._

They've known each other since Mino was a snot-faced kid with a penchant for climbing trees and eating his snacks up there by himself, intent on not sharing them with the other greedy kids he played with in the neighborhood. Jinwoo was reserved and timid but he smiled a lot, which Mino really liked. He would stand under the tree and gaze up at Mino, and young as they were, [Jinwoo's eyes](http://i332.photobucket.com/albums/m322/elitejean/tumblr_na5f0ljiCm1tippl0o2_500_1.gif~original) did inexplicable things to his heart. It didn't take long for Jinwoo to start joining him up there. He was older but it was Mino that taught him how to climb. In exchange, Jinwoo spent the next summer teaching Mino how to swim.

 

MIno’s head hung low, cheeks heating up at the recollection. That was then, he reminded himself, this is now. He was no longer that snot-faced kid who didn’t understand what the weird ruckus in his chest meant. Still, it felt like he was playing catch up with Jinwoo all over again. With a much needed gulp of air, Mino once again peeked into the kitchen. He couldn’t really do much of anything but stare, he’s rooted on the spot.

Just then, Minguk appeared in his field of sight. His head cutely tilted to the side as he too crouched down, staring right at him. Completely obscuring Mino’s view of the glorious creature he’s been observing.

_“What are you doing, appa?”_

Before he can think of a response, Jin turned around and found him half-crawling towards Minguk on the floor. Mino felt his face heat up again as their eyes met, half-wishing that the kitchen floor would open up and swallow him whole.

 _“If you two are going to play, please do it in the living room~”_ Jin looked amused and he didn’t try to hide it. With that he turned away and headed to the sink, washing his hands under the tap. _“It’s about to get hectic here boys and I don’t want either one of you getting hurt.”_

 _“I’ll stay.”_ Mino blurted out before he can start over-thinking, seizing the moment. _“I’ll help you.”_

Jin turned his head back, eyeing him, a knowing expression on his face.

 _“Wearing that?”_ he chuckled, _“I think you better not.”_

Mino ran a hand atop his textured knit top, mulling Jin’s words over in his mind. He wonders about what Jin means, smiling in a way that he prays won’t betray him. _“This old thing?”_

Jin turned his head towards him again and raised a brow. Mino swallowed.

 _“What?”_ He cautiously asked as Jin took a few steps towards him, his pretty face coming alive with mirth.

 _“Mino-san, that’s not going to work on me~”_ It’s Mino’s turn to raise a brow this time. He scrunches his face in what he hopes is casual nonchalance. _“There’s no need for you to try and impress me.”_

Having said that, Jin rested his arm on Mino’s shoulder and reached behind him. Mino felt a gentle tug, it was followed by a victorious bright smile that broke into Jin’s face.

_“The tag is still on it.”_

Mino doesn’t move, not a twitch – acutely aware of how fast his heart is pounding.

 

.

.

.

 

Jin was rinsing some vegetables under the tap when Mino walked back into the kitchen after changing into one of his usual worn-out tees. By the sink, Minguk was standing on a chair beside Jin looking on at what he was doing. Unsure about how he’d approach Jin after embarrassing himself more than once, Mino settled on standing awkwardly in the center of the kitchen.

For a while, Mino kept to himself, considerately flattening himself against the wall, content with just watching. Jin moved towards the four-burner stove, setting a pan on top of one of the burners. After that he came back to the sink, filled a pot with some water and placed it on one of the burners as well.

 _“Are you okay, Mino-san?”_ Jin’s face comes into focus. Mino snaps back to reality nodding his head zealously.

 _“I want to help.”_ Mino offers. _“Let me do something.”_

Jin seems to consider his words, biting his lips in a way that had Mino’s pulse quickening.

 _“Help me cut some vegetables.”_ Jin finally says, thrusting a carrot in Mino’s hand.

 _“How do you want them?”_ Mino asks, almost dropping the hard vegetable on the floor when Jin handed him the chopping board.

 _“Depends.”_ Jin shrugs, still moving around. _“Does Mingukkie like carrots?”_

Mino sort of nods, stopping when he realizes that he’s not sure about what he’s doing.

 _“Uh…how…”_ Mino questions.

 _“If Minguk can eat them just fine then dice them.”_ Jin explains. _“If he can’t or won’t eat them then cut them up even smaller.”_

Mino’s mouth forms an O, he considers telling Jin that he’s never diced a carrot before – more like he’s never diced anything edible with a knife before.

 _“Should I show you?”_ Jin asks, looking at him.

 _“No.”_ Mino retorts quickly, wanting to salvage his pride, a noble effort on his part. _“I got this.”_

But it turned out that he absolutely didn’t when half of the carrot flew out of the chopping board on his first chop. It hit the wall with a loud thwack, landing and rolling just centimeters away from the legs of the chair Minguk was standing on.

Mino couldn’t help but flush when he catches Jin turn his back, shoulders lightly shaking in amusement.

Grumbling and internally berating himself, Mino tries to concentrate on his current nemesis. He eyes the hard vegetable with the dirtiest look he can muster before jabbing it once more with the knife.

 _“You should hold it like this...”_ Mino freezes in place and holds his breath as Jin slides behind him and reaches his arms around him, one hand resting on top of Mino’s hand holding the knife while the other is on the carrot, practically breathing in his ear. _“...I’ll show you.”_

Mino swallows, he can literally feel the fine hairs on the back of his neck rise. Jin’s breath tickled his nape sending a different kind of tingle down his spine. Caught off-guard, all he can do is train his eyes on the cut pieces of vegetables before him, looking elsewhere would be disastrous.

.

.

.

 

Mino can hear Minguk’s sonorous voice from the living room as he sang along to the theme song of an anime he was watching. In the kitchen, an assortment of chopped vegetables lay before him on the kitchen table, along with beaten eggs and pan-fried sliced eggplants now laying atop a paper towel.

 _“Oh, shoot!”_ Jin suddenly exclaims, turning away from the stove and turning it off. Leaving an oiled pan sitting on the burner. _“Onions, I forgot to chop them. Garlic too.”_

Mino watches him move briskly, returning to the table with an onion and a head of garlic.

 _“Let’s get these chopped up.”_ Jin turned to Mino as he said it, their gaze locking. _“I’ll do the onion, you do the garlic.”_

 _“Sure.”_ Mino replies easily as Jin hands him the garlic.

 _“Break it up into cloves then smash them on the cutting board using the flat side of the knife.”_ Jin smiles, _“You can just slip off the skin after.”_

He gets to work, focused on the task assigned to him. Separating the garlic into cloves was easy enough and so was smashing them but mincing them into tinier pieces was slightly trickier. By the sink was Jin with another cutting board, peeling his onion.

Mino was no kitchen fairy. Admittedly, he was awful at it. But he and Minguk had to eat to survive. Food was fuel and before the two of them got completely settled in Japan, Mino had tried his best at it. At first, everything he made was either too salty, bland, too spicy, undercooked, or burnt. He was an absolute novice in the kitchen with a penchant for combining food gracelessly. Through time and determination (and a lot of phone calls to his distraught mother), Mino learned to whip up things that were passable. Minguk, through it all, never uttered a word of complaint - no matter how unchewable, unpalatable, or miserable the food Mino set before him was. His son would pretty much eat everything he made - save for the things he disliked, those he would silently leave on his plate.

As a father, Mino knew he had to try harder. He wanted to feed Minguk savory food that is also nutritious, but between work and daycare and everything else in between - Mino hasn’t really had the time. With practically everything in Japan being made to be convenient, Mino started to settle for meals that are bought from outside and could be eaten right away or easily heated at home.

Thinking about it now made him feel immensely guilty, he recalled the tiny grimace Minguk would try to hide during meal times. Mino’s hand stopped moving, slightly hovering over the chopping board. The need to suddenly have a peek at his son going strong. He puts the knife down and takes a few steps out the hall, surreptitiously making his way to the living room where Minguk was watching an anime.

Their resemblance is uncanny, Mino grins in awe. At times, he finds himself amazed at just how much of himself he sees in his own son. Even his own mother has always said so. But compared to him, his son was definitely far more mature and level headed than he was at that age - or maybe even now.

Minguk leaves his spot on the couch, walking closer to the TV. Clapping his hands lightly and bopping his head along with the beat as he watched the animated characters moving around the screen. Mino continues to watch him, wordlessly and with pride. Minguk must be his reward for all the good things he’s done in his life, and Jinwoo...Mino didn’t even want to think about it, not when the other person involved is acting like they are perfect strangers to each other.

Walking back into the kitchen, Mino lays sight on Jin’s deflated back. Recalling what transpired earlier, he approaches him with caution, gently laying a hand on his shoulder, _“You okay?”_

Jin raises his head, cheeks wet, unshed tears pooling in his eyes.

The sight renders Mino speechless, his hand unconsciously moving on its own accord to thumb away warm tears spilled over smooth flushed cheeks. Something in Mino’s chest stirs, his bruised heart. Jin felt warm, solid, real under Mino’s fingertips - he was no longer a dream that would disappear from him come daylight.

Jin’s deep brown eyes boring against his are mesmerizing and the faint stubble on his jaw lightly and comfortingly scratch against Mino’s palm. His heart thuds deep in his chest, working its hardest to keep him standing upright.

 _“Why did you go?”_ Mino’s words fell, softly - almost fleeting. _“Why...”_

 

He doesn’t get to finish, his thoughts going down the drain as Jin’s supple lips tenderly pressed against his, shushing him. It felt like falling from the top of a high-rise tower only to land on the softest feather-filled pile of pillows. Jin’s lips slide over his smoothly, hands resting on his sides, gripping his shirt tightly and pulling him close. Mino tries to burn every single second into his memory, their lips moving unhurriedly - subtle, poignant.

Mino’s hand trail over Jin’s chest moving lower, the pads of his fingers pressing into Jin’s hips. Soft lips curve against his before parting just enough to allow him entrance. Mino moans into Jin’s mouth, their tongues tangling, lips now moving in a feverish urgency. Every sensation is long gone other than Jin’s lips moving against his own - his insides tie themselves in knots, twisting into growing desire.

He starts to pull feverously at Jin’s locks, wanting him - no, needing him to be even closer. Jin mewls, hips rolling against his, nails sinking into his skin. Mino bucks his hips in response, surrendering to instinct. The knots in his belly twisting further, set ablaze.

 

 _“Go? What do you mean?”_ Jin’s voice pulls him back to the real world. _“Mino-san?”_

There was no change in Jin’s tone, his eyes boring against his hollowly. A hesitant smile plays on the corner of Mino’s lips as he watches Jin’s brows scrunch in worry. They’re so close that he can feel Jin’s warm breath on his face. He breaks eye contact and licks his lips, letting his hand slide off Jin’s cheek. Looking down on the floor, realization hits him like a bucket of ice cold water poured over his head.

_It was all a figment of his imagination, none of it was real._

The aching void in his chest starts filling up with despair and anger. It takes everything in Mino to not grasp Jin’s shirt right then and there and pull him down roughly on the kitchen floor, his frustration roaring in the pit of his stomach. Heart beating like crazy, Mino moves away from Jin and returns to his earlier spot on the kitchen table where smashed pieces of garlic lay waiting for him on the chopping board.

 _“You were in tears.”_ His words come out breathy, Mino bites the inside of his cheeks. Picking up the knife, he gripped it tightly. _“Is something wrong again?”_

Palpable silence settled between them and when Mino can no longer bear it, he slowly turned back to check on Jin. Mino swallows, growing nervous under the scrutiny of Jin’s gaze.

 _“Onions.”_ Jin responds after a few beats, breaking the silence, voice softer than he expected. “Chopping the onions made me tear up.”

Mino can barely muster a nod in response, feeling like a goddamn fool. _“O-oh. I see.”_

 _“Happens...”_ Jin smiled at him, weak and trembling, but a smile nonetheless. _“...every time.”_

Mino turned away, chased away by guilt and a slew of their memories.

.

.

.

 

Minguk excitedly took his seat at the table, before him was a plate of [omurice](http://i332.photobucket.com/albums/m322/elitejean/tumblr_nwd91wAiU81tyyi0go1_1280.jpg~original). He looked at it closely and grinned, amazed with the ketchup-drawn [cat-face](http://i332.photobucket.com/albums/m322/elitejean/tumblr_nwd91wAiU81tyyi0go1_1280.jpg~original) staring up at him.

 _“Kawaii!”_ Minguk exclaimed, staring up wide-eyed at the two adults gently beaming down on him. _“Is this for Minguk?”_

Jin nodded, laughing gently. _“Your appa made it so make sure to eat everything, okay?”_

MInguk smiled back at him and enthusiastically nodded, he knew that his dad was not the one that cooked it. Seeing as how the egg looked edible and highly appetizing - a great contrast from the usual close to burnt omelets his dad would make for him. Minguk pursed his lips, sometimes the adults confused him - why do they do something like that? _Why do they lie?_ That train of thought disappears quite quickly as he takes another glance at his omurice. He waited for the other two to take their seats, delighted that he gets to sit between them.

 _“Itadakimasu!”_ He says cheerfully, spoon held high over his head. He takes his first spoonful, careful not to make a mess. Popping it into his mouth, he paused a bit and chewed slowly.

 _“Oishii~”_ He says moments later, popping another spoonful in his mouth. Minguk doesn’t miss the relieved glances the adults in the table exchanged.

.

.

.

 

As Mino watches Jin and Minguk, he feels a gentle tug in his heart. It seemed picture perfect to have Jin there. Mino wonders what it would be like to come home to him, he did that long ago but now it’s something repressed in the back of his mind. How were we back then? Mino tries to remember. It was a bad idea but he was tempted. Memories vaguely flicker in his mind, he recalls eating dinner on the couch while watching one of Jinwoo’s beloved dramas, snuggling, making out.

Mino smiles to himself, thinking about how laughable the whole situation is. Just when he’s gotten to the point that he’s ready to accept the circumstances and let him go, he comes barreling again into his life. Typical Jinwoo, he’d say - his delicate visage had always been one heck of a great deception. He was _not a fragile flower_ like most thought he was, Mino knew this all too well - _Jinwoo was ravenous like wildfire, consuming Mino whole._ He was Mino’s world once, a brightly burning flame he beheld. Even now, nothing has changed - he’s come up right behind Mino, _smoldering._

To make matters worst and even more complicated, Jinwoo is now parading around as Jin and he’s been acting like Mino never meant a thing to him at all. Mino had seen that look in his eyes, there was no defiance or anger there like he anticipated and that’s what hurts the most - there was absolutely nothing of him in them at all.

Mino turns his head and looks at Jin, _What are you thinking, Jinwoo?_

 _“Try this.”_ Jin says to Minguk with a twinkle in his eye, his dimples showing. He holds out a fork in front of Minguk with a piece of eggplant hanging down from it slathered in kewpie. Based on personal experience, Mino knows that half the battle is already won.

Minguk leans forward, to Mino’s surprise - no hesitation whatsoever. His hated eggplant disappearing in his mouth. Jin’s satisfied hum reaches Mino’s ear, the sides of his eyes prettily creasing as he smiles.

Eyeing the spread before them, Mino can’t help but feel nostalgic. Everything on the table was tailored expressly for Minguk’s preferences, back then Jinwoo did the same for him. He takes a spoonful of omurice, heart swelling at the familiar taste that blooms in his mouth. Jin tediously cut up Minguk’s hated onions and mushrooms into tiny pieces and mixed them in with the rice.

Mino pauses, feeling overwhelmed, suddenly remembering that many moons ago Jinwoo had made the very same dish for him. He steals another glance at Jin, now occupied with spoon-feeding Minguk He doesn’t dare speak, his blood humming through his chest, palpitating - louder and louder, demanding and fast.

Jinwoo, can I believe that there’s still a little piece of us that lives in you?

 

 

* * *

 

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  How are you guys enjoying this story so far? **Let me know by leaving a comment below.** Once again, a massive THANK YOU goes out to all of you for _giving this fic a chance_ and reading it. ILY. You guys can _catch me on twitter_ , my ID is **[@elitejean](https://twitter.com/elitejean)** \- come by and _say_ **HELLO**  ❤.

 


End file.
